rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
"Yellow" Trailer
The "Yellow" Trailer premiered on June 1st, 2013 at A-Kon Dallas. Shortly after, the video was uploaded online on MTV Geek, then on the Rooster Teeth site and YouTube a few hours later. The song that plays throughout the trailer is titled "I Burn", which includes remixes of "Red Like Roses", "Mirror Mirror", and "From Shadows". The trailer is situated in a more modern environment than the previous trailers, as it takes place at a nightclub. Summary The trailer begins with Yang Xiao Long riding Bumblebee to Junior's Club, a building run by Junior Xiong. As she enters the club, she notices Roman Torchwick finish a conversation with Junior before walking away. She approaches Junior for information and hurts him until he tells her what she wants, asking about a certain person. Junior's henchmen come to his aid and Yang releases him. She follows him to the dance floor and lures him into a false sense of security before punching him across the room. She then deploys Ember Celica and proceeds to mow down the henchmen very quickly. The DJ then pulls a gun and starts firing at Yang, but she uses her gauntlets to jump up and punches him out onto the dance floor. The twins Melanie and Miltia Malachite then go to confront Yang, seeming more annoyed at her actions. Yang reloads and faces off against the two, who put up a strong fight against her, easily avoiding her shots and using a combined attack to push her back. The tide turns, however, when she knocks Melanie back hard enough to leave her lying stunned on the floor. She then focuses on Miltia, smashing her through a glass pillar and knocking her out. Immediately afterward, Melanie gets to her feet and is attacked by Yang. The two are evenly matched, but Yang eventually gets the upper hand and defeats her. Junior then returns with a large bazooka and fires multiple rockets at Yang, some of which she avoids and others, she destroys. Junior then turns his weapon into a club and hits Yang several times before knocking her away and then firing more rockets at her. As Yang gets in close, he swings his club at her again. However, this time, she avoids it and begins punching him repeatedly, eventually blasting him away and breaking his club in half. While attempting to defend himself, Junior pulls out a lock of Yang's hair. This sends Yang into a rage, and she summons a huge explosion of fire. She charges forward and hits Junior with a devastating punch that launches him from the club. She then follows him outside, where Ruby Rose is seen standing. Yang greets her, calling Ruby "Sis". When Ruby asks what she is doing here, Yang only responds that "it's a long story". Transcript }} Characters *Junior Xiong *Miltia Malachite *Melanie Malachite *Roman Torchwick *Ruby Rose }} Trivia *Near the beginning of the trailer, Junior calls Yang 'Blondie,' which could be a reference to Barbara Dunkelman's Xbox Live gamertag, BlawnD. *A DJ with a bear mask was shown, likely a reference to the Canadian DJ Deadmau5, who wears a mouse mask. *The "Yellow" Trailer appears to reference some classic Hong Kong action films. Melanie's and Yang's footwork at around 4:05 strongly resembles that used by Ron Smoorenburg and Jackie Chan during their fight scene in the 1998 movie Who Am I? **Similarly, some thugs in the club that are bearing axes could be a reference to a scene in Kill Bill, Volume 1, where the Bride attacks a group of yakuza on a glass dance floor, but are defeated. *This trailer is the only trailer to feature a fight against Human opponents. *The "Yellow" Trailer also featured the cameo appearance of one of the show's first main antagonists, Roman Torchwick. *Monty Oum has stated the picture Yang shows to Junior is of the Transient Princess. *At the New York Comic Con panel, Monty confirmed the woman in the picture will factor into the series at a later point.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuIpWgXHAZ0 NYCC 2013: RWBY Panel] In "Burning the Candle", it is revealed that Yang was searching for her mother at Junior's Club. *The events of the "Yellow" Trailer are re-told in the seventh, eighth and ninth chapters of the ''RWBY'' manga. Inconsistencies Image Gallery BIphG09CUAIstcP.jpg large.jpg|Yellow trailer promotional poster 1004 Yellow Trailer 00479.png|Yang skids to a stop on Bumblebee. crow yellow trailer.png|As Yang heads to the club, a crow leaves its perch on the bridge. Yang2.PNG|Entering the club. yellow trailer torchwick.png|Roman Torchwick hiring some henchmen from Junior. TheTwinsAndJunior.png|Let's go Yang5.PNG|...and making a good first impression. Yang yellow trailer photo.png|"Tell me where I can find her, and I'll let you go!" 1004 Yellow Trailer 03149.png|Awkward NearKiss.png|Give me a little kiss, before I punch you 1004 Yellow Trailer 04656.png|It's not the moon, but it'll do! Yang9.PNG|...Sephiroth? Yang10.PNG|By setting off exploding rounds while attacking, Yang can unleash devastating attacks on her foes. 1004 Yellow Trailer 06019.png|"Melanie, who is this girl?" 1004 Yellow Trailer 06334.png|Sisters fighting in tandem 1004 Yellow Trailer 06633.png|2-on-1 fight 1004 Yellow Trailer 06934.png|Take this ShatteredGlass.png|One of the twins being sent through a glass pillar. 1004 Yellow Trailer 08103.png|"You're gonna pay for this." 1004 Yellow Trailer 08143.png|Locked and loaded 1004 Yellow Trailer 08166.png|Firing at Yang 1004 Yellow Trailer 08313.png|Say hello to my little friend! 1004 Yellow Trailer 08339.png|Bat form 1004 Yellow Trailer 08373.png|Landing a blow on Yang 1004 Yellow Trailer 08537.png|I'm a big manly man because I can hold my weapon one-handed! 1004 Yellow Trailer 09060.png|Broken by Yang TrophieHair.png|Got your hair Fuzzies.png|Uh-huh, I'm screwed GoldenPunch.png|Falcon Punch 1004 Yellow Trailer 09792.png|"...it's a long story." RWBYgirls.png|Official design of Yang revealed along with the rest. Video References Category:Trailers Category:Volume 1